1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lighting fixtures and more particularly to socket assemblies which are retained within a recessed ceiling fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, ceiling fixtures come with pre-attached and pre-wired lightbulb sockets. However, during shipment, it is easy for the sockets to be damaged. Therefore, there is a significant need for an improved method and apparatus to protect the socket assembly during the shipping process while it is attached to the ceiling fixture and to also facilitate rapid installation of the socket assembly when the fixture is being installed.